Zaishen Challenge Quest
Every day, we challenge you with different objectives, all over the world, running the gamut from missions to bounties to PvP. Take our daily challenges and get big rewards, including Zaishen Coins! Both challenge quests and Zaishen Coins were introduced in our Fourth Anniversary Update. The Zaishen post their challenges each day at Noon (Eastern Time) (16:00 UTC) on signs in the Great Temple of Balthazar. Click the signs to read the quest details and accept the challenge. Please note that, although you can finish them whenever you like, your Quest Log can only hold up to three of each type of Zaishen Challenge Quests. Three quest types are offered each day * Zaishen Mission: ' Finish missions deemed high priority by the Zaishen. These are replays of campaign missions. * 'Zaishen Bounty: Eliminate bosses targeted by the Zaishen. These take you to various dungeons, veteran missions, and explorable areas. * Zaishen Combat: Triumph over other players or teams in various types of PvP combat. All of the Zaishen Mission, Zaishen Combat, and Zaishen Bounty quests have already been created; to update the table, link to and edit the appropriate page as the challenge comes up. Zaishen Challenges At a Glance Longer Forecast For a weeklong forecast, see Zaishen Challenge Quest/Forecast Challenge History Rewards Each quest has one Base Objective, which is required to complete the quest. The rewards for completing a quest include: * Experience * Faction * Gold * Title points * Copper Zaishen Coins Quests also have one or more optional Bonus Objectives, which reward extra Copper Zaishen Coins. * Prophecies missions have two bonuses, one for completing the mission in Hard Mode and one for completing the Bonus. * Factions and Nightfall missions have two bonuses, one for completing the mission in Hard Mode and one for achieving a Master's ranking. * Eye of the North missions have one bonus, completing the mission in Hard Mode. * The bounties have one bonus, killing the target in Hard Mode. * The PvP have two bonuses, requiring an increased number of victories, and potentially more difficult variants of the base objective, such as a streak of wins or a high-scoring victory. Zaishen Coins Zaishen Coins come in copper, silver, and gold denominations. The challenge quests reward only copper coins; the coppers can be exchanged for silvers and silvers for golds at the reward NPCs in the Great Temple of Balthazar (near the challenge signposts). Additionally, each coin type can be traded to these NPCs for a variety of other items. * Tesla Copper Rewards * Pokhe Silver Rewards * Jessie Llam Gold Rewards Notes *If one of the bonus objectives is completing a part of a mission or a specific objective in Hard Mode, then only that part needs to be done in HM. For instance, you can quickly do Blacktide Den in normal mode, killing 5 Rinkhal Monitors to complete the first Zaishen bonus objective (which is in this example just the mission bonus), and then repeat the base mission objective in HM to complete the second Zaishen bonus objective, to get all Zaishen bonus objectives. *Completing all objectives in Hard Mode will also satisfy the Normal Mode quest requirements. *The sequence of Zaishen Challenge quests is governed by a repeating schedule. *Combat challenges are repeatable quests; they recharge every time you re-enter the Great Temple of Balthazar. *Zaishen missions and bounties are semi-repeatable; they recharge only when they come up again as per the schedule. Time The quests change at 16:00 UTC, which translates into other time zones as follows: Trivia *The day with the highest reward so far was July 15, 2009 at 710 Copper Zaishen Coins. *The days with the least reward so far were May 12, 2009 and June 15, 2009 at 190 Copper Zaishen Coins. See also *Category:Zaishen Quests *Zaishen Challenge Quest/History has a record of the details of old quests.